wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior talents
Talent selection is one of the only ways to customize your character beyond equipment and professions, and talent "builds" are a much debated topic with few concrete answers. Despite this, a general consensus has been reached about certain talents which are great, and those that are a poor use of the limited 51 points you have to spend. For the purposes of this wiki, until a more comprehensive analysis is provided, here is a list of talents that are generally regarded as the "best", as well as a list of those that are generally regarded as poor choices. See also: * Warrior Talents calculator at the Official site The "best" talents Tactical Mastery The ability to keep rage between stances is an essential tool in player versus player combat, although less so when tanking or soloing. Some regard this talent as essential, and that the absence of it "gimps" the character. The reality is that it is an excellent choice in an excellent tree, but a clever player can learn to manage without it. Cruelty One of the best talents available, this talent provides a flat +5% bonus to do a critical hit. Compare this to the specialization talents, which are much more limited and are buried deep in the Arms tree. The combination of being a solid, all-purpose increase in damage along with easy placement in the Fury tree makes this a no-brainer. Deflection The defensive equivalent of Cruelty and one of, if not the best damage mitigation talents available to warriors. Again, combined with its lack of pre-requisites and its placement in what is the most popular tree and this is a real deal. Mortal Strike Mortal Strike gives you access to the most powerful single-target attack in the warrior's arsenal. While it is strongest as a provider of burst damage in player versus player combat, it is also one of the most efficient damage dealing abilities available. This is the crown jewel of the Arms tree, and it is good. Anticipation This talent is wonderful for a tanking warrior, the additional 10 defense gives the warrior a .24 increase to block, dodge, and parry. With the defensive count on items lowering following the 1.7 patch this talent becomes more and more inviting to a protection based warrior. Toughness Toughness is essential for warrior who tank, at higher armor counts around the level cap, the bonus will be approaching 700 or more. Diminishing returns at higher amounts make the excess armor slightly less useful, but it is ultimately negligible as its placement in the second-tier of the tree allows for easy access to this talent. Defiance For a tanking warrior, defiance is almost a must. The additional 15% threat generation at 5 points on the talent creates a possibility to hold many mobs fairly well, or one mob exceptionally well. The not-so-good talents Improved Heroic Strike Heroic Strike is already a mediocre ability due to requiring you to wait for the next swing. The rage this talent saves is extremely limited (One will notice, it requires 5 Heroic Strikes to save enough rage for a "free" one with this talent), yet it also shares its slot with the unquestionably great Deflection, and the also useful Improved Rend (Useful because it is a Pre-req for Deep Wounds and Impale). Unless you have a passion for Heroic Strike, this is a very poor choice. = Talent Details = Category:Warriors Category:Talents Category:Stubs